


Thanksgiving

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf!Blaine, Glee AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first Thanksgiving home, Blaine will do just about anything to keep Kurt from meeting his family and once Kurt finally does, he understands why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

Kurt’s not exactly sure how they’ve managed to be in a relationship for over seven months without him formally meeting Blaine’s parents. He’s met Mrs. Anderson once, over the summer when he’d picked Blaine up for a concert, but they’d been running late and hadn’t had time for more than a quick hello. He’s seen her over Skype whenever he shows up early for their standing Friday night date and Blaine’s still in the middle of a phone call home. He knows that Mrs. Anderson is a gorgeous signer and envies how fluid she is. She looks like a natural, unlike himself, whose hands still get caught awkwardly around the more complicated signs.

Mr. Anderson is more elusive. He works strange hours and Kurt’s never seen him outside of the family photos Blaine has in his bedroom. Still, he texts Blaine regularly and asks about Kurt often enough. Kurt’s asked why Blaine doesn’t call his dad more often, but Blaine can’t read lips well over Skype and he’s explained that texting is the only way they’ve been able to communicate without fighting. He knows there’s a lot more to Mr. Anderson and Blaine’s strained relationship than a lack of ASL skills, but Blaine’s never explained and he doesn’t ask.

He thinks it’s strange that he doesn’t know the Anderson’s better. After all, Blaine is practically part of his family now. He has inside jokes with his dad that Kurt can’t hope to ever understand. Finn texts Blaine during every Ohio State football game and there were three solid weeks where the two of them were glued to some online game until Kurt threatened to withhold all sexual activities if Blaine didn’t stop. Two months ago, when Burt and Finn flew out for a weekend visit, he’s pretty sure Blaine was more excited than he was. He bought the three of them Giants tickets and took them to a game while Kurt was at work. His dad specifically FaceTime’s him when he knows that Blaine will be over. Carole knows all of Blaine’s favorite foods by now and personally stocks the fridge with treats he’ll love whenever they come home for a visit.

Blaine’s one of them now, and yet, Kurt’s never spent any quality time with the Anderson family. It’s strange, but he knows Blaine prefers it that way, so he’s never questioned it. It’s not as if it’s an option for them. They live in New York now and their families are back in Ohio. While Kurt’s dad makes it a point to come out once a month to visit, the Anderson’s schedules don’t allow them to travel to the east coast. Mr. Anderson’s home office is based out of LA, so he is constantly going back and forth while Mrs. Anderson owns a chain of bakeries that keeps her busy most weekends.

Then Thanksgiving comes.

MY MOM IS DEMANDING WE HAVE THANKSGIVING THERE, Blaine signs, looking as if he’s just been told that somebody killed a puppy.

OK, he signs, not sure what the problem is. He’s sure that his father will understand if they have to do Thanksgiving dinner with the Anderson’s instead. They can probably work something out, either by doing an early dinner or something the next day with his family.

WHAT ABOUT YOUR FAMILY?

WE ALWAYS SPEND TIME WITH MY FAMILY, THEY’LL UNDERSTAND, he explains.

He knows that it’s important to get to know Blaine’s parents since he’s not planning on breaking up with him anytime soon. Thanksgiving seems like the perfect time to get to know one another. Everyone will be in the holiday spirit, surrounded by good food and happy memories. He’s not exactly sure what Blaine’s worried about. Kurt thinks he’s overreacting. They are a good couple and have been really great for each other, what possible problem could his parents have?

****

WE COULD SAY OUR FLIGHT GOT CANCELLED, he signs as Kurt sits on Blaine’s bed and watches him finish packing his bag. Sebastian’s already left town a few days earlier, ditching his last few classes to meet up with his parents in Bali. Kurt can’t say he misses him all that much. It’s nice to be in Blaine’s dorm room without the ever annoying presence of Sebastian and his snide comments.

IT’S NOT EVEN SNOWING OUTSIDE, WHY WOULD OUR FLIGHT BE CANCELLED? Kurt asks.

THE PLANE COULD BREAK, he explains as he goes through his shoe collection, trying to figure out how many pairs he can fit into the remaining space in his suitcase.

THEY’D JUST PUT US ON ANOTHER ONE, Kurt signs.

EVERYONE ELSE IS GONE HOME, WE’D HAVE SIX ROOMMATE FREE DAYS TOGETHER, he signs with a wiggle of his eyebrows that is probably supposed to be more seductive than it is.

YOU’D MISS CAROLE’S LEGENDARY PIE, Kurt points out, knowing that Blaine would never pass up a chance to eat any of Carole’s various holiday pies. 

YOU’RE NOT HELPING, he pouts.

PACK THE C-O-L-E H-A-A-N DARK BROWN PAIR, THEY’LL GO WITH MORE OUTFITS, he signs, sliding off the bed to help Blaine refold his clothes so that he has more space in his suitcase and his shirts are less likely to get wrinkled.

THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEAN, Blaine signs, and throws himself down on the bed dramatically, content that Kurt will finish packing for him.

I’M GOING TO HAVE TO MEET YOUR PARENTS SOONER OR LATER, he signs, throwing in a few extra pairs of socks since Blaine has the nice fluffy kind that Kurt likes to sleep in.

I CHOOSE LATER.

WHY DON’T YOU WANT ME TO MEET YOUR PARENTS? he asks, sitting down next to Blaine once his suitcase is packed and waiting by the door next to Kurt’s.

I JUST DON’T WANT YOU TO EXPECT A LOT, he signs.

THEY’RE YOUR PARENTS.

EXACTLY, Blaine signs, giving him an unamused look.

IT’S GOING TO BE FINE, he reassures him, leaning in to give him a kiss.

IF YOU SAY SO.

They’ve got another thirty minutes before they have to leave for the airport and Kurt hates that Blaine’s in such a bad mood so close to the holidays. He slides off the bed and pulls at Blaine’s legs until he’s situated on the edge of the bed. Then Kurt gets to work on putting Blaine back in the holiday spirit.

By the time they are boarding the airplane, Blaine still hasn’t lost his goofy, my boyfriend gives the best blow jobs in the world grin. Kurt’s positive that everything is going to be just fine.

****

BEFORE YOU COME IN, I SHOULD WARN YOU — MY DAD DOESN’T SIGN, Blaine answers the door, his eyes wild as they look around frantically. He’s so worked up and worried that he’s completely forgotten his manners and forgone a proper greeting.

I KNOW, he responds carefully, not really sure what’s going on. He knows that Mr. Anderson doesn’t sign, Blaine’s told him as much before.

RIGHT, Blaine signs, but he still looks flustered.

He reaches out to place his gloved hands on Blaine’s face and forces him to stay still for a moment, trying to calm him down. It takes a minute, but eventually, Blaine’s breathing starts to return to normal and Kurt can lean in for a proper kiss.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING, he signs once they separate.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING, Blaine signs with a small smile.

ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE ME EAT OUTSIDE? he teases.

JUST… BEFORE WE GO INSIDE, I NEED TO TELL YOU NOT TO SIGN, Blaine explains.

NOT TO SIGN? he asks, confused, sure that he’s misunderstood something along the way. Clearly his ASL skills aren’t as good as he thought because there was no way that Blaine was asking him not to sign tonight. Blaine — Mr. Deaf Pride himself…

PLEASE, Blaine signs and he looks so desperate for Kurt to agree that he knows it’s not a joke.

WHAT? NO, he signs, outraged. Just because Mr. Anderson doesn’t sign, doesn’t mean Kurt is going to spend the entire evening not talking to his boyfriend, or worse, talking at him and forcing him to read his lips the entire time.

IF YOU SIGN, IT’S GOING TO START AN ARGUMENT AND I DON’T WANT TO FIGHT ON THANKSGIVING. PLEASE, Blaine looks at him with those big, sad eyes and Kurt wants to agree with him just so he’ll stop looking so distraught, but he can’t. This isn’t right and Kurt doesn’t think he can sit there and talk like Blaine’s hearing. He knows how to sign, he’s perfectly capable signing, so why wouldn’t he sign?

WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? Kurt asks, hating that he’s even considering giving in just so that Mr. Anderson won’t have to be uncomfortable around his own son. After all, as much as he hates to admit it, Kurt still does want to make a good impression. Blaine is the boy he plans on marrying some day in the future and it’d be great if his future in-laws didn’t hate him.

I CAN READ LIPS, he signs and Kurt rolls his eyes. Blaine hates lip reading, even if he has been forced to get better at it since starting at NYU. He goes on epic rants about the amount of students that mumble, teachers that can’t stand still and the mustaches… don’t even get Blaine started on how he hates the mustaches every boy on his floor is growing for no-shave November.

YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE TO, Kurt argues.

I TRIED TO GET US OUT OF THIS, REMEMBER, he signs, hitting each sign a little too harshly to be polite. Kurt knows that he’s not really angry at him, that Blaine’s just stressed out about tonight, so he bites back any snarky comments about to rear their ugly head. Blaine’s usually so sweet and charming, he knows that he isn’t intentionally taking out his anger on Kurt.

SO IF I WANT TO MEET YOUR PARENTS, I HAVE TO SPEND THANKSGIVING TALKING AND NOT COMMUNICATING WITH THE BOY I LOVE? THAT’S NOT FAIR.

DO YOU WANT MY PARENTS TO LIKE YOU? Blaine asks.

OF COURSE, he signs with a roll of his eyes and a dramatic sigh. This shouldn’t be so difficult. He wasn’t even meeting Blaine’s entire family tonight, Cooper was still out of town and according to Blaine, he was the real drama queen of the family.

THEN STOP SIGNING FOR THE NIGHT AND TALK, I’LL BE FINE, Blaine signs and pulls open the door wider to let Kurt in, effectively trying to end the conversation. Blaine should know better than that by now though. He doesn’t let things go until he’s good and ready to, and this matter is most certainly not settled.

ARE YOU GOING TO TALK, TOO? WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU NEED SOMETHING? he signs, knowing that talking is the last thing that Blaine is going to do. Kurt isn’t going to sit there while Blaine remains silent the entire dinner, how awkward will that be?

I’LL GET IT MYSELF.

BLAINE! He throws his hands up in the air, frustrated.

IT’S ONE NIGHT, Blaine pleads with him and Kurt can hear the sound of heels clicking down the hallway, signaling their time to argue this is over.

BLAINE, he signs one last time before Mrs. Anderson turns the corner and greets him warmly.

“Kurt! We are so happy you could make it. I hope your family isn’t too upset that we’ve stolen you away on Thanksgiving,” she says, pulling him in for a hug like they’re old friends.

“It’s fine, I’m happy to be here,” Kurt says, hands itching to sign along, but he stops when he sees the glare Blaine is sending him from behind his mother’s back. He doesn’t understand. Mrs. Anderson signs beautifully — he’s seen it. So why can’t they all sign now when Mr. Anderson isn’t even in the room?

“Actually, my stepmom sent over a pie for dessert,” he says. “I forgot it in the car. Blaine, can you help me?”

Mrs. Anderson tells them not to take too long, that dinner is almost all set. Kurt promises they’ll only take a minute. The second that they are outside again, he throws his hands in the air.

I REFUSE, he signs, already feeling sick to his stomach at talking to Blaine instead of signing to him.

He knows that there are days Blaine will have to lip read, that it can’t always be avoided. There won’t always be an interpreter available. The entire world will never know ASL. Blaine will have to be around hearing people that have no idea how to communicate with him. Today isn’t one of those days though. Kurt’s not some ignorant hearing person that believes deafness equates a disability and that if Blaine doesn’t talk it means he’s somehow stupid. He doesn’t dismiss sign language as the easy way out and brush off Deaf culture like it’s insignificant. If he was that guy, Blaine never would have agreed to date him in the first place.

I’M NOT NOT SIGNING. IT FEELS WEIRD, he signs as he angrily makes his way back to the car for the pie he’d forgotten.

WHO CARES!

IT’S WRONG, Kurt signs and he can’t believe that Blaine of all people is fighting him on this.

HE’S GOING TO GIVE YOU A HARD TIME, Blaine explains as he opens the car door to grab the pie for Kurt so he can have his hands free to sign. While he’s perfectly capable of signing one handed when he needs to, Blaine’s much better at it than Kurt and if Kurt’s this upset, he can’t promise he won’t drop it.

LET HIM. IT’S THANKSGIVING AND I’M NOT GOING TO SPEND IT WATCHING MY BOYFRIEND SIT IN SILENCE WHILE WE ALL TALK AROUND HIM. I’M NOT GOING TO MAKE YOUR LIFE HARDER JUST TO PLEASE YOUR DAD. HE’S NOT THE ONE I’M GOING TO MARRY, IS HE?

Blaine fumbles the pie in his hand and almost drops it as he stares at Kurt in disbelief. He can tell that he’s battling between being annoyed at Kurt’s stubbornness and overjoyed at Kurt’s accidental confession.

MARRIAGE? Blaine signs slowly, is if maybe Kurt had made a mistake.

LET’S GET THROUGH DINNER FIRST, he signs, grinning cheekily at the way Blaine’s eyes light up.

MARRIAGE? he repeats.

YEAH, ONE DAY?

Kurt smiles as Blaine leans in to give him a quick kiss before they enter the house again.

The air inside of the Anderson home feels like it has the power to suffocate, and Blaine’s smile is instantly gone the second he spots his father standing in the entrance way with a glass of wine.

“This must be the famous Kurt,” he says.

“Hello Mr. Anderson,” he says, defiantly signing as he speaks. Honestly, Blaine should be happy that he doesn’t forgo speaking all together and only sign the rest of the night, simply to prove a point. Then again, he doesn’t actually want the Anderson’s to outright hate him. He just wants them to know that Blaine deserves to be able to communicate in whatever way is the most effective for him.

Mr. Anderson stares at his hands for a few minutes and looks like he wants to say something, but he simply turns to look at Blaine instead.

“Hang up Kurt’s coat and then meet us in the dining room. Your mother is ready to serve dinner.”

Mr. Anderson walks away, muttering about the money he’d wasted on speech therapy. Blaine shakes his head and takes his coat from him while Kurt bites his tongue. He wants to say something, but he won’t make this dinner any more uncomfortable than it needs to be.

For now at least.

HOW DO THE TWO OF YOU COMMUNICATE? he asks as they make their way down the hall towards the dining room.

Blaine shrugs, IF MY DAD’S NOT IN A HORRIBLE MOOD, MY MOM WILL USUALLY INTERPRET. I TALK SOMETIMES. USUALLY, WE JUST DON’T BOTHER.

Kurt wants to know more, but as they enter the dining room, the food is already on the table and Mr. Anderson is waiting to carve the turkey.

They both take a seat and soon the turkey has been cut and enough side dishes to feed a small army begin getting passed around.

“So how are you liking New York?” Mrs. Anderson asks Kurt, clearly trying to lighten the mood in the tense room.

“It’s really great,” he says, careful to sign as well and ignore the nasty look Mr. Anderson gives him for it. “I was a little nervous at first to start school, especially as a transfer student, but I’ve finally gotten settled in the city and I enjoy it.”

“That’s great,” she says. “Blaine seems really happy there as well.”

“It’s been nice to have him there with me,” he says with a smile, feeling awkward at how Blaine’s just sitting there and not saying anything when usually this is the point in the conversation when he jumps in and starts talking about all the amazing things they’ve done and places they’ve found in the city.

“So what’s your major then?” Mr. Anderson asks him, and though it’s a simple enough question, it feels like some sort of test.

“I’m studying musical theatre,” Kurt says, sitting up higher in his seat and trying to look confident in the face of Mr. Anderson’s intense scrutiny.

“Not a very secure job outlook with that, is there?” Mr. Anderson says and Kurt swears that it’s being said with a condescending voice, though on the surface it’s nothing but friendly.

“Well I’m also taking classes on the side to be an interpreter,” he says, trying to keep as much snark out of his voice as possible. “The classes help me communicate better with Blaine and once I get my certification, interpreters make really good money and can pick their own schedules.”

“Interpreters are a waste of money,” Mr. Anderson says harshly. 

“Bill…” Mrs. Anderson tries to interject but Kurt beats her to it.

“How so?” he challenges.

“There’s nothing wrong with kids like Blaine and people like that run around making handfuls of money by telling them they are different and can’t survive in the world without somebody to hold their hand.”

“Nobody is saying there is anything wrong with being Deaf,” Kurt responds harshly, barely believing the ignorance that is coming out of his mouth.

He’s known that parents like this exist. Parents who have been brainwashed by oral programs, audiologists, doctors, and psychiatrists that make their money by telling parents that Deaf children need to be made to be like hearing children. That if they can just find the right hearing aid and have enough speech pathology, that they won’t be any different than hearing children. As if being different has to equal being bad. He knows that Mr. Anderson isn’t saying any of this out of hatred for Blaine. He knows that deep down, the man honestly believes he’s doing what is right for his son… He’s just got it all wrong.

Blaine can have a happy and fulfilling life and be Deaf at the same time. He’s already a role model to the Deaf children he tutors after school. He’s already inspiring thousands of subscribers on his YouTube channel and is what they consider to be “Tumblr Famous” with his blog on Deaf culture and the Arts. He was picked to play violin for the NYU Contemporary Music Ensemble, which only chooses the top students… all as a freshman in college!

Blaine doesn’t have to change in order to be amazing. He doesn’t understand why Mr. Anderson can’t see that being different is what makes Blaine so special.

“Bill, did you tell Blaine about your possible promotion?” Mrs. Anderson interrupts them and thankfully the conversation moves on, though the tension is still there.

Kurt doesn’t bother adding much to the conversation after that point, he’s too worked up to say anything nice and Mr. Anderson is doing a good job pretending that he doesn’t exist. Mrs. Anderson does a nice enough job keeping her husband talking so that the conversation never dies enough to get truly awkward, but he still feels uncomfortable sitting there with everyone talking like Blaine can hear them. He can’t stand to watch Blaine go back and forth, trying to keep up with the conversation by only reading lips.

Blaine can. Kurt knows he’s more than capable making out what he can and inferring whatever he’s missed until he understands the gist of what everyone is saying. He knows Blaine is anything but helpless in a situation like this, especially with his own family. He’s probably done this countless times.

The point is, he shouldn’t have to. Kurt knows that they can’t make the entire world sign for Blaine’s sake, but at the very least his own family could put forth the effort. He should be comfortable in his own home communicating in his own way and allowed access to a language that is visual so that he can comprehend it in the way the rest of them so effortlessly comprehended auditory input. That’s what Kurt has always stressed when he’s spent hours at home tutoring his friends in basic ASL so that Blaine wouldn’t have to feel so isolated at social events.

As Mr. Anderson drones on about his latest trip to San Francisco, Kurt begins interpreting what they are saying. Blaine looks like he’s torn between being grateful and completely mortified.

“You don’t have to interpret for us,” Mr. Anderson stops mid conversation to tell him off.

“Oh, so are you going to start signing then?” he asks. He knows he’s stepping out of bounds, he can see the way Blaine’s jaw drops like he doesn’t even recognize Kurt, but he can’t help it. He just feels so enraged on Blaine’s behalf and he hates that anybody could treat Blaine with such blatant disrespect.

“Blaine knows how to read lips,” Mr. Anderson replies cooly. “He could use the practice.”

“He gets plenty of practice at school.”

“My son doesn’t need your help or your pity,” Mr. Anderson says, slamming his fist down on the table and causing them all to jump.

“Your son doesn’t have my pity,” Kurt says, standing up and throwing his napkin on the table in a move that Rachel would be proud of. “He has my respect.”

“He’s not broken,” he argues. “He’s not some special needs boy that has to be treated with kid gloves and he’s not a project for you to fix.”

“No, he’s not,” Kurt says, feeling like he’s made his point. He turns around and leaves the room, knowing that it’s time for him to go before things get really out of hand.

****

Kurt arrives home just as his family is finishing their Thanksgiving dinner and ignores Carole’s offer to reheat some food for him. He’s not hungry, he just feels sick. His dad can tell something is wrong when he retreats upstairs with barely more than a ‘Happy Thanksgiving’ and Kurt spends the next several hours crying to him about how he’s possibly just lost Blaine forever. He shouldn’t have said anything. He should have sat there quietly and made polite conversation like Blaine had asked.

He just didn’t think he could live with himself if he didn’t at least try and stand up for Blaine. He’s never been the kind of person to just sit and take abuse, so why would he be able to do it when Blaine is the one being hurt? He’s always been fiercely protective of those he loves.

“He’s never going to forgive me,” Kurt cries as his dad tries to get him to drink a glass of warm milk.

“Did Blaine say that he was mad at you?”

“He didn’t say anything!” he cries. “He just sat there not saying anything. Not doing anything. He let me walk out the door and he hasn’t come chasing after me.”

“Give it some time, Blaine knows that you love him and only want what’s best for him,” his dad says.

“What’s best for him is a boyfriend that won’t fight with his parents and completely embarrass him — Oh god. What was I thinking? I just stormed out of there. What am I? Twelve?” Kurt asks, throwing the blanket over his head, trying to hide from the world. He doesn’t know what he is going to do. He can’t just let this be it, but he doesn’t have any idea how to begin to make it up to Blaine.

“Get some sleep, things never seem half as bad in the morning,” his dad says, pulling the blanket back down and tucking him in like he hasn’t done since Kurt was a little kid.

“That’s what you always say,” Kurt grumbles, but doesn’t protest as the lights are turned out. He could use some sleep. He is exhausted after all the crying he’s done tonight.

A few hours later, Kurt is awakened by a dip in the bed and a familiar weight settling around him. Sleepily, he rolls onto his back and cracks open his eyes to see Blaine staring down at him.

HEY, Blaine signs, but Kurt’s too tired to process what is happening. He cuddles closer to Blaine and immediately falls back asleep with arms wrapped tightly around him.

When he’s awakened by Blaine’s vibrating alarm too early the next morning and a cold nose nuzzling into his neck, it takes him several minutes to realize that something is entirely wrong with this picture. He remembers crying and warm milk… there was something about a fight. Kurt doesn’t do well trying to process things before his morning cup of coffee but he is sure that Blaine isn’t supposed to be there.

Blaine eventually wakes up enough to shut off the alarm and when Kurt looks at the clock, it’s only 4am.

YOU’RE HERE, he signs, trying to put all the pieces together.

YOU WERE ASLEEP WHEN I ARRIVED LAST NIGHT. YOUR DAD LET ME IN, Blaine explains, beginning to stretch out, which means he’s planning on getting out of bed soon… at 4am.

Why are they up at this ungodly hour? Blaine hates mornings almost as much as Kurt does.

I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE COMING OVER, he admits, thinking back to how he’d been sure the night before that Blaine was never going to talk to him again. The events of last night were starting to come back to him and the more he remembers, the more confused he gets. Kurt had made a complete mess of the Anderson’s Thanksgiving dinner, what is Blaine doing here?

I LIKE WAKING UP WITH YOU, Blaine signs, running a hand through Kurt’s hair like nothing is wrong.

LAST NIGHT… he starts, but doesn’t quite know how to even begin his apology.

IT WAS A MESS, I’M SORRY YOU HAD TO SEE THAT, Blaine explains without an ounce of anger in his eyes.

YOUR DAD HATES ME, he signs.

HE DOESN’T HATE YOU, Blaine rolls his eyes.

REALLY? he asks in disbelief. He can’t imagine out Mr. Anderson could possibly have any positive feelings towards him after the argument they’d had.

YOU PROBABLY AREN’T HIS FAVORITE PERSON IN THE WORLD, BUT HE DOESN’T HATE YOU. ACTUALLY, I THINK HE RESPECTS YOU, Blaine explains.

RESPECTS ME? HOW?

NOBODY STANDS UP TO MY DAD, Blaine signs. HE WAS PRETTY SHOCKED AT FIRST AND HE’S CERTAINLY TOO PRIDEFUL TO ADMIT IT, BUT I THINK HE WAS IMPRESSED.

I WAS SO DISRESPECTFUL, YOUR MOM MADE THAT BEAUTIFUL DINNER FOR US AND I RUINED IT, he continues, sure that Blaine’s just trying to make him feel better. He doesn’t deserve it. He was raised better than to act like a petulant child at the dinner table.

MY MOM ADORES YOU, I WOULDN’T WORRY ABOUT HER, Blaine signs, rolling out of bed to start getting ready.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING? he whines, grabbing at Blaine to come back to bed. They aren’t finished talking yet and Kurt’s certainly not getting out of bed this early.

MY MOM IS HAPPY I’VE FOUND SOMEBODY WHO SO OBVIOUSLY CARES ABOUT ME. SHE DOESN’T THINK ANYTHING LESS OF YOU. MY DAD… Blaine pauses and shrugs, as if there’s not much he can say.

HE HATES ME, he adds for him. Blaine doesn’t need to tell him, Kurt already knows. He saw it in his eyes at dinner. Kurt’s not the man he pictured Blaine ending up with.

HE’LL COME AROUND. HE’S AN ASS AND PROBABLY WON’T EVER BELIEVE HE’S WRONG, BUT HE RESPECTS ANYBODY THAT HAS A STRONG ENOUGH OPINION TO STAND UP FOR IT, Blaine explains.

I’M SORRY, he signs, knowing it’s not enough, but it’s all he can say.

I’M SORRY, Blaine shakes his head at Kurt like he has no reason to apologize. I SHOULDN’T HAVE ASKED YOU NOT TO SIGN.

NO, YOU SHOULDN’T, he admits.

I TOLD MY DAD NOT TO EXPECT ME OVER FOR CHRISTMAS.

WHAT? Kurt asks, sitting up in bed, suddenly awake. WHY?

WE HAD A BIG FIGHT AFTER YOU LEFT, he signs, shuffling on his feet like he does whenever he’s not saying something.

ABOUT ME? Kurt asks.

ABOUT ME, he signs. I TOLD HIM THAT THIS WAS GOING TO BE MY LIFE. THAT I’M DEAF AND I SIGN AND THAT I’M HAPPY. I SAID HE CAN BE HAPPY FOR ME OR WE WOULD CONTINUE TO HAVE NO RELATIONSHIP.

BLAINE, Kurt signs, feeling helpless. He hates that he caused a fight between Blaine and his dad. He hates that Blaine can’t have a father that accepts him as he is. He hates that he can’t do anything about it. He especially hates how proud he feels at Blaine standing up for himself, he shouldn’t be happy that his boyfriend fought with his father.

THIS IS MY LIFE NOW, Blaine signs, and though he looks content with his decision to cut off his father, Kurt can’t help but feel like he’ll regret it later.

HE’S YOUR FAMILY.

YOU’RE MY FAMILY NOW, TOO, Blaine signs. DON’T WORRY ABOUT ME.

PLEASE TELL ME YOU’RE NOT DISOWNING THEM FOR ME, he signs. I WOULD NEVER ASK YOU TO DO THAT. I’M SURE I CAN FIND A WAY TO GET ALONG WITH YOUR DAD. I’LL JUST BITE MY TONGUE.

NO, YOU JUST DID WHAT I’VE WANTED TO DO FOR YEARS, Blaine explains. YOU STOOD UP FOR ME. I APPRECIATE THAT.

I MADE A MESS OF EVERYTHING, Kurt groans.

A BIT, BUT IT’S A GOOD MESS, he signs, sitting back on the bed once he’s dressed. He leans over Kurt and gives him a kiss that quickly turns into several more. Kurt’s about to pull him down on top of him when Blaine pulls back.

NO, DON’T START THAT, YOU HAVE TO GET READY, he signs, standing up and moving far enough away that Kurt can’t pull him back to bed.

WHERE ARE WE GOING? he asks, wondering what could possibly be so important that they have to get out of bed at four in the morning.

DON’T TELL ME YOU FORGOT, Blaine teases him and he groans because he’s 100% positive that they did not have plans.

BLACK FRIDAY, Blaine signs again, waiting for the words to sink in.

Black Friday. Shopping. It’s officially the Christmas season now, which means Christmas sales. Doorbuster specials at all of the department stores. Kurt’s already making a list of all the things he can finally afford…

BLACK FRIDAY, he signs, with a surprised smile. YOU’RE TAKING ME SHOPPING?

YES. I CAN’T BELIEVE I’M THE ONE DRAGGING YOU OUT OF BED TODAY, Blaine laughs and it’s one of Kurt’s favorite things in the world. The way Blaine’s entire face lights up when he smiles… It’s gorgeous.

WE’RE GOING TO HAVE TO HURRY IF YOU WANT ONE OF THE FREE GIFT BAGS FULL OF PRODUCTS MACY’S IS GIVING AWAY.

Kurt rolls out of bed and begins the slow process of getting ready while Blaine heads downstairs to make them both a cup of coffee for the road.

****

DO YOU THINK YOUR DAD WILL EVER FORGIVE ME? Kurt asks several hours later once they are both loaded down with bags and have crashed at a table in the food court, neither of them having enough energy to stand back up to get them something to eat.

THERE’S NOTHING TO FORGIVE, YOU DIDN’T DO ANYTHING, Blaine signs. IF HE WANTS TO FIX THIS, HE NEEDS TO PUT FORTH THE EFFORT. THIS IS HIS PROBLEM NOW.

WHAT DID YOUR MOM SAY WHEN YOU TOLD HER YOU WEREN’T COMING OVER, he asks. He doesn’t know Mrs. Anderson well, but she’s not the kind of mother who would be okay with Blaine missing an entire Christmas. She doesn’t even like missing their Friday night Skype calls.

SHE DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING, BUT I COULD TELL THAT SHE WAS ON MY SIDE, Blaine explains. SHE DIDN’T TRY AND ARGUE WITH ME WHEN I TOLD THEM I WOULDN’T BE HOME.

WELL I HAVE TO WORK ON CHRISTMAS, SO I WON’T BE HOME EITHER, Kurt signs, suddenly realizing that means the two of them will be spending their first Christmas together alone in the city. There could be worse things in the world…


End file.
